


Tremors

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betaed, Bottom Kindaichi Yuutarou, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “Chikara, please touch me,” Kindaichi begged. Ennoshita had no problem with doing so.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Tremors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts), [Lozza342](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts).



> I typed in the relationship-characters and this ship did not pop up on the drop-down list, so I was pretty upset, surprised, and honored to write this. 
> 
> This is a gift to [Enno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine/works) and [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342/works)   
> A gift to them with their favorite characters!

Kindachi was not the most confident person on the planet, but who is? However, he had someone in his life which made him a little more confident than he was. He was drawn to him like a magnet, and he fed off Ennoshita's energy. Ennoshita Chikara, being older than him, more mature, and a sneaky bastard, Kindaichi was smitten. Something about the way he held himself captured Kindaichi almost immediately. He was confident, funny but in a small way, sorta like Kunimi. Kunimi was best at applying a joke to the situation when it looked like he wasn’t paying attention in the first place. That's how Ennoshita tells a joke. 

It was a wonder that Ennoshita Chikara took an interest in Kindaichi. But Ennoshita saw what everyone else saw. His true nature- kind, intelligent, gentle, and moved by the smallest things. Affectionate when comfortable, expressive about the right things. And the way his mood would elevate whenever you took him somewhere nice. Kindaichi’s nature was almost childlike with a beautiful splash of intelligence and light maturity. 

Ennoshita was similar but there were clear differences between them. Ennoshita was, first and foremost, very serious. He worried about the future a lot more than he should, but he wasn’t annoying about it. He cared way too deeply to the people closest to him, in this case, Kindaichi. He enjoyed when responsibilities fell onto him. It allowed him to be his complete authentic self without complaints. Responsibilities like grocery shopping, laundry, cleaning, running errands in general. Most of the time, Kindaichi loved to tag along. Riding along with Ennoshita was one of his favorite past times. Then again, Ennoshita went on certain adventures that Kindaichi wasn’t all prepared for. 

Something that Kindaichi realized shortly after entering a relationship with Ennoshita, which didn’t come easily with Kindaichi second-guessing himself all the time. Kindaichi Yuutarou is into a lot of untraditional things, and Ennoshita had no problem exploring that with him. Comfortable and complementive, at every turn where Kindaichi was uncertain Ennoshita was there to back him up, and it turns out, their interests were very much the same. 

Which led them to today. 

“You told me you wanted to try new things.” Ennoshita ventured, holding a small box in his hand. Kindaichi’s eyes shot to Ennoshita’s hand and back at his eyes with worry. 

“It’s gonna end badly.” Kindaichi insisted worriedly. 

“Or...it could...well.” He rebuked. Kindaichi blushed widely at what Ennoshita was suggesting. 

“ _ Chikara…,”  _ Kindaichi breathed with defeat. He knew there was no way he wasn’t going to say yes, he loved trying new things with Ennoshita, giving him his complete trust knowing that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. Even when Kindaichi begged him to. 

“We’re just gonna run a few errands. All you have to do is stick this inside,” Ennoshita explained as he opened the box in front of Kindaichi with careful and considerate fingers, Kindaichi fidgeted just watching him. Ennoshita was so good at building anticipation. “I’ll turn it on and off, with this remote.” Ennoshita held a small cylindrical vibrator in one hand, and a remote in the other. Ennoshita pressed a button and the tiny vibrator began to shake between his fingers. 

“Deal?” Ennoshita asked. Kindaichi nodded and mumbled a ‘yes’, and Ennoshita shut off the vibrator quickly. It made Kindaichi jump. 

*****

The vibrator was inside. He was slicked up and the battery attachment was taped against his leg under his underwear. It was still. Ennoshita hadn’t turned it on from when they left the house. 

Ennoshita told him little of where they were going, but Kindaichi knew it was public for sure. Kindaichi’s anxiety spiked when Ennoshita pulled into the parking public area near the shopping center. So, that was his plan. He planned to torture Kindaichi in front of families and workers. He didn’t want to admit it, but the idea of holding in moans, acting naturally as he felt pleasure through his body, was exhilarating. Thankfully, Ennoshita turned the vibrator on the lowest setting as they got out of the car. Kindaichi had to grasp the car door to brace himself. This was fortunate because Kindaichi would be able to get used to it a little before they started walking through the shopping center. Although he could already feel pleasure moving through his body, the vibrations were bouncing off the walls of his insides, and hot breaths were already beginning to fall from his lips. 

It was worse when he began to move. He was holding his thighs tightly together and with his tall frame, it made him look uncomfortable as he moved.

Finally out of the parking lot, Kindaichi was taking deep breaths to stabilize himself. He felt like possibly he was getting used to the vibration, and the whole idea wasn't so. Ennoshita’s face was neutral as he increased the vibration setting. The move was sneaky, he slid his hand into his pocket naturally, pressed the button, and then ran a hand through his hair. He appeared completely nonchalant, but Kindaichi knew otherwise. Ennoshita would never ignore or miss out on the chance of seeing Kindaichi unravel. Kindaichi had a very real reaction to the new setting. He felt saliva building in his mouth and he turned his face to the ground as he felt shocks roll through his body. His shoulders fell forward slightly before he took a deep breath. Kindaichi attempted to look normal, shoving his hands into his pockets, but it was so he could clutch his hands into first without seeming threatening. Which was unlikely anyway. 

Kindaichi tried very hard to keep a straight face as he felt his dick stir slightly. The vibrations inside of him were finally reaching his front, and he was both relieved and worried at the same time. 

Meanwhile, Ennoshita browsed at a stand with fresh fruit, overlooked a group of oranges before he placed them into his basket. He took a few mangos that looked ripe, and then a carton of blueberries. Kindaichi already knew what they were for, blueberry muffins, one of Kindaichi’s favorites. 

Before he could appreciate the thought, Ennoshita’s hand disappeared into his pocket again, and Kindaichi almost fell forward. His hand slapped against a stand pole, luckily it was empty but a few people looked at him worriedly as he took a few deep breaths. Kindaichi looked up at Ennoshita, he put on an expression of worry for the bystanders. He was asking him all the routine questions for someone who might be sick, but Kindaichi could barely hear him over his own swirling thoughts. And Ennoshita’s eyes did not reflect his voice, his ears were dark with lust, and that made the effects of the vibrator all the worse. 

Kindaichi stood there for a minute, looking away from Ennoshita and onto the floor. He crossed his legs to see if it would help relieve himself for even a moment. 

“We only have a few stands left,” Ennoshita whispered, when Kindaichi looked up at him, he had a look of complete faith that Kindaichi could last that long. Of course, Kindaichi generally needed direct contact with his member or pleasure to his prostate in order to come, but he was definitely coming undone the longer this dragged on.    
  


Kindaichi pulled in a deep, long breath, and held it. He stood up with determination and nodded at Ennoshita. He grinned at him as he turned around, continuing to shop.

Although Kindaichi felt determined, he was falling apart with each step. The vibrator seemed to bounce with each step he took. Right, up, left, down, right, up, left, down. It moved inside of him, and he felt wet inside as it slid. Ennoshita turned the vibration power up this time, and Kindaichi had to completely turn himself away from people, there was definitely a tent in his pants. Ennoshita handed him a bag, which Kindaichi held in front of his crotch. The bad provided him coverage, and something to ground him as he walked. His face was an entirely different shade of red. He was extremely red, and none of his breaths came through cleanly. They were all labored. Kindaichi ran a hand through the thick of his hair, pulled on it to bring himself back to reality. 

“Chikara-I,” Kindaichi whined, and Ennoshita turned toward him. Kindaichi had been looking down, simply following Ennoshita’s feet. He didn’t even notice that Ennoshita led them back to the car. Ennoshita reached over to grab the bad Kindaichi was holding, the slight brush of Ennoshita’s skin sent a shiver through his spine. He hadn’t been touched once since he’d had this thing inside of him. The torture had completely run its course, and the passenger door was closed beside Kindaichi, he let it all out. He is completely unraveling. 

“Oh, baby you did so well,” Ennoshita praised. Kindaichi barely felt Ennoshita’s hand on his face as he fumbled with his zipper, pulling his pants and underwear off of himself. Right now, he didn’t care that he was dripping wet, he would feverishly apologize for it later, right now he just needed relief. 

**_Release._ **

“ _ Chikara _ , please _ touch me _ ,” Kindaichi begged. Ennoshita had no problem with doing so. His hand moved to touch around Kindaichi’s aching member. Kindaichi hadn’t noticed just how bad he needed this until Ennoshita’s hand closed around his rock hard dick. He was too distracted by the tremors that rolled through his body from the constant vibration. Ennoshita didn’t shut the vibrator off, it was still buzzing, and it was good, steady, constant pressure while his ass pushed into the seat. But that didn’t last long, Kindaichi’s need took over all conscious thought and he thrusted hard into Ennoshta’s hand. 

“Was it good Yuutarou?” Ennoshita asked, his fingers rolling around Kindaichi’s tip. 

“Yes, yes-” Kindaichi managed, his hips lifting up off the seat to push into Ennoshita’s grasp. “Chikara- your mouth.” Ennoshita was already on it, shifting in the driver seat until he was able to lean down. He gave the tip an experimental lick before taking all of Kindaichi’s dick into his mouth. An unrecognizable noise sounded from Kindaichi’s throat, and the boy knocked his head against the headrest. “ _ Fuck-” _ Kindaichi breathed.

It wasn’t long before Kindaichi came. Ennoshita made quick work with his tongue, to bring Kindaichi over the edge. After coming, Ennoshita shut the vibrator off, and he slumped into the seat. Ennoshita had to reach over to pull the seat belt over him before taking him home. All ride long, Kindaichi would jump as a tremor rolled through his body, aftershocks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I wrote too much into humiliation on Kindaichi's part, which is why I didn't tag it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
